The Twisted Tale Of Naegi In Wonderland
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After his execution, Makoto Naegi has found himself in Wonderland, where he meets Alice Liddell, but the despair has followed Naegi into Wonderland along with many Monokumas as they along with the Red Queen try to bring despair all throughout the land, I do warn you Naegi is going to be OOC here, Rated M for Alice/Danganronpa stuff, and feel free to read and review!
1. Naegi In Wonderland!

Chapter 1: Naegi In Wonderland!

(Opening A/N: Well this just popped into my head while I was working, and I decided to give this a shot, this is going to be a bittersweet tale of revenge and redemption, Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk! Let's not forget our favorite mechanized murderous bear Monokuma! He's going to be in here as well, it turns out that Naegi has been killed by Monokuma through one of his executions and has brought him to the twisted version of Wonderland where he meets Alice Liddell. Plus Naegi will be tapping into his dark side when he explores the twisted world of Wonderland with new assortment of toys for him to play with, and he'll need to build himself up in able to exact his revenge on the one that "killed" him. This story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and Lemons. As for the disclaimer: I don't own Danganronpa for that rightfully belongs to Spike Chunsoft, and Alice the video game belongs to American McGee and EA games. So let's get to it!)

 _In a quest of revenge, one must dig two graves._

 _-Confucius_

The first time in his life, he began to feel fear, he knew he was going to join the others in death.

Sayaka Maizono, Mukuro Ikusaba, Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Hifumi Yamada, and Sakura Ohgami were the victims to Hope's Peak High, now it's an unknown assailant who got killed and he's being blamed for killing the assailant.

"Alright, let's lock in those votes…" Monokuma said as a roulette machine appeared and the wheels began to spin, it turned out that Naegi was voted guilty.

"...Right on! It seems that it was all Naegi's doing." Monokuma added, and Naegi was flipping out that he was voted guilty and he didn't commit any form of murder whatsoever.

"Wait you're making a mistake, I never did anything!" Naegi pleaded, but everyone looked at him like he was a murderer.

The case had just seemed to go against Naegi, and he was voted guilty by his fellow classmates, the bear known as Monokuma was about to give the execution of the condemned, Monokuma had a gavel in his hand as he slams it against a giant red button and a little screen turns on with an 8 bit version of Naegi…

 **GAME OVER**

 **NAEGI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 **TIME** **FOR** **PUNISHMENT…**

Naegi was sitting behind a desk as it sat on a conveyor belt heading backwards, there was a giant press machine slamming onto the ground at the end, he knew that the worst was coming, Monokuma was dressed as a professor teaching him about the insemination of a woman's ovary with a man's sperm, slam! Slam! Slam! The sound of the press was getting louder as the conveyor belt got closer and closer to the press.

 **Detention**

Naegi was getting closer and closer to the press, a digital Monokuma was on the screen above as it mockingly laughed and knew that it was going to be certain doom for Naegi as soon as the belt moved Naegi under the press, the Gungnir spears that killed Mukuro Ikusaba stabbed right through Naegi as the press crushed him, and all that was left was a splatter of pink blood all over the ground and the press.

"Who wants Naegi-kabobs and Naegi pancakes? Nyuk! Nyuk! Nyuk!" Monokuma asked, and thus, Naegi was declared deceased.

As soon as Naegi woke up, he noticed that there was a girl with white porcelain like skin straight lifeless black hair, she wore a blue and white dress with blood stains on it, and she was humming a song as she had a random piece of meat cooking on a open fire spit, she turned it and continued humming her song.

"Oh you're up, I hope you're hungry." Said the girl, Naegi was scared for a second, and he began to back up from the girl, but she held out a hand to show that she means Naegi no harm.

"Please don't harm me." Naegi said, but Alice then took Naegi gently by the wrist and helped him up off the ground.

"Now why would I do such a thing? If you were working for the Red Queen or that black and white bear, then I would show you no mercy, but you were killed by the bear weren't you? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alice Liddell, what's yours?" Alice asked and Naegi nodded, he knew that Monokuma was the reason he was in a place like this,

"I'm Makoto Naegi, but call me Naegi, alright?" Naegi said and Alice nodded knowing that this was the start of a gruesome relationship.

Naegi's clothes changed into a blood stained jacket, a shirt with a hannya mask on it, denim jeans with twisted ink blotch pattern that changes with Naegi's personality, a necklace with the Greek letter Epsilon, a black bowler hat, and blood stained boots, his face was painted in the form of someone celebrating the day of the dead.

Just then Wonderland began to warp into Monokuma's likeness, then copies of Monokumas begin to appear, Alice summons her signature Vorpal blade as she began to slash through the copies as they began to spill pink blood all over the girl as she was merciless to her enemies.

Just then a knife of Naegi's own appeared, it was a ultra powerful blade and the twin of Alice's Vorpal blade, this was Naegi's Omega Dagger.

Then like a chameleon out of nowhere, the mysterious and gruesomely wise Cheshire Cat shows up to give Naegi a form of advice.

"Whoa! What the heck is that thing?!" Naegi freaked out when he saw the twisted cat.

"That's the Cheshire cat, he's come here to give you some advice." Alice said, and he noticed that there was blood in the Cat's teeth from eating something, and he was a bit nervous that the cat was going to eat him as well, but the cat meant him no harm.

"My dear boy, you're the dark prince of revenge we've been waiting for. But in able to exact your revenge on your tormentor, we need you to join the princess in able to save Wonderland. The Red Queen and Monokuma have joined forces in able to twist this world to their deadly whim, and only the true prince and princess of darkness must come together in able to free Wonderland from the twisted fate it is in now." The Cheshire cat said as he disappeared, Naegi knew that deep down, in able to exact his revenge, he needs to free Wonderland from the torment of the Red Queen and Monokuma.

But in able to do that, Naegi needs to become a killer, and a killer needs motivation and a lot of mass murder weapons.

But it seems that the time for Naegi to give into the madness of what was Wonderland and become a killer just like Alice.

"You need to let go of your former self, and give into the madness of this place, embrace the inner killer within you." Alice said as she walked up to him and placed a French kiss on him, he let go of his old self as his eyes began to change from gold to blood red like Celestia.

Now it was time to test Naegi's will to see if he can become a killer, the area began to fill with more Monokumas and the Red Queen's card guards, Alice had her Vorpal Blade and Naegi had his Omega Dagger, together, they were going to free Wonderland from the tyranny of both Monokuma and the Red Queen.

Alice and Naegi stood back to back from one another as they began to unleash hell on their enemies, the card guards and Monokumas began to attack but, they were no match for the combined forces of Makoto Naegi and Alice Liddell, Naegi stabbed the Omega Dagger as he stabbed the card guards and they were set ablaze and Alice slashed the Monokumas with her Vorpal Blade as the blood of the enemies stained all over their clothes.

The world began to twist and warp more, they needed to get to the Red Queen's castle and stop her along with Monokuma before Wonderland becomes to suffer from the despair.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: This is another experiment I've been wanting to try, and I've gotta say I've played Alice Madness Returns and I

was addicted to it, so I decided to try making a crossover of American McGee's Alice and Danganronpa, but all in all, I

wanted to see if Naegi could embrace his inner killer as he plans his revenge on the ones who killed him and brought into

Wonderland, and the deceased along with the twisted characters of Wonderland will be in here too. So feel free to leave a

review, faves and follows along with ideas for future chapters are welcome, so until the next chapter...this is the master

of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	2. Death Over Despair

Chapter 2: Death Over Despair

(Opening A/N: Now it's time for the deceased to help Naegi as he must traverse Wonderland with the mysterious Alice Liddell. Along the way he will encounter some of his late friends as they try to help him in his quest of blood soaked revenge, and they will take form of the weapons that will help him defeat the enemies, but it seems that the Red Queen has one of the deceased in her clutches and is using her to her evil means of power. How will Naegi be able to avenge all of those who have died during this whole Hope's peak murder case massacre macabre. But let's get to the story shall we?)

The Red Queen was relentless on trying to defeat both Naegi and Alice, and it turned out that she had acquired the body of one of the victims of the Hope's Peak murders, Celestia Ludenberg along with having her soul trapped inside a crystal ball.

She was using the Ultimate Gambler's body in able to hurt Naegi and Alice in the process.

"You won't get away with this you stupid bitch!" Cursed Celestia, but it only made the Red Queen laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Red Queen asked, Celestia couldn't do anything since she was imprisoned in the crystal ball by the Red Queen.

She then turns her attention to the looking glass as she watched Naegi and Alice traverse through the woods trying to get to her castle.

The Red Queen then pulled out a deck of cards which all had the Jokers on them, and the Jokers poofed to life as she tossed the cards.

"You called for us mistress?" Asked the Jokers in unison, the Red Queen pointed to the looking glass and showed Alice and Naegi heading to see if they can bring up one of Naegi's friends into helping him.

"Bring me their heads, and don't come back until you do, otherwise I'll have all of yours!" The Red Queen ordered in an angered voice.

The Jokers then jumped through the looking glass as they fell through the sky and surround Alice and Naegi.

"It's pointless to resist us, turn yourselves over to the Red Queen." The Jokers said in unison, Naegi summoned his Omega dagger and Alice her Vorpal blade, the Jokers began to laugh as they knew that trying to fight them is going to be really difficult.

Nagei tried to slash one of the Jokers as it disappeared into thin air, it then reappeared and sat up in a tree waving his finger and tsking Naegi for attacking it.

"Get back down here so I can kick your ass!" Naegi yelled, but it seems that the Jokers had captured Alice as they had her arms and legs restrained, and they were about to tear Alice apart, but Naegi didn't want anything bad to happen to Alice, so his chaos awoke within him as his skin changed to pitch black, his eyes became blood red, devil horns came out of his forehead, and bat wings along with a tail came out of his back, he was now known as the Demon of Wonderland.

"Stay away from Alice!" Warned Naegi in a demonic voice, he then lunged over to the Jokers who were holding Alice hostage.

When one Joker tried to escape, Naegi grabbed him and snapped it's neck like a twig.

The other Joker's saw in surprise as the first Joker was killed and they knew that it was going to be a fight for their lives.

Chaos Naegi slammed a foot into the second one as he licked his lips knowing how sweet the taste of total chaos is, the Jokers began to try and grab Naegi, but it was Naegi's chaos shadows that caught them and began to strangle the life out the Jokers.

As soon as they were all dead, the Red Queen was infuriated that her troupe of assassins all fell to the hands of an outsider, she watched as her Jokers all fell to the chaos of Naegi through the looking glass.

Naegi then changed back to normal as he knew that if he wanted to make Monokuma pay for doing this to him, then he'd better throw away the old him and let the killer Naegi take over.

"Guards! Seize the outsiders at once!" The Red Queen ordered her army as they all saluted her command.

The army she summoned all were going after Naegi and Alice, they walk deeper into the forest and they come across a lowly old chainsaw, it turned out to be the spirit of one of the fallen in Hope's peak, it was Sakura Ohgami.

Naegi goes over to the chainsaw and picks it up, then Ohgami pops out from the chainsaw.

"Good to see a familiar face around here, the Red Queen has captured all of us and turned us into weapons, there is a way to bring us back, you need to destroy the Red Queen and have us go back to our world and destroy Monokuma along with the one pulling his strings." Ohgami said, and Naegi knew that he was going to need Ohgami's strength to overcome some of the enemies who might be stronger than him.

Naegi knew that this was going to be a totally bloody and long fight for revenge, and he was going to need all of his friends to make sure that the Red Queen paid for what she's doing to Wonderland.

Naegi pulled the cord on the chainsaw as it started and teapots came out of nowhere, he then jumped through the air as he slammed the chainsaw into the enemy and cut it right in half.

"Well now, it's not everyday that someone comes from the dead, and aids you in your fight." Alice said, Naegi was certain that he wanted to make sure that the dead could rest in peace.

"You'd need to do better than that boy, if you want to defeat me." The Red Queen said as she magically appeared and she had possession of Celestia's body, she also held onto the crystal ball that contained the ultimate gambler's spirit.

"Get out of Celestia so I can kick your ass!" Naegi yelled, The Red Queen shook her head.

"I really like it in this body, and this perfectly serves a purpose I must say." The Red Queen said, Naegi was getting furious at the Red Queen as he tried to charge at her with the Omega Dagger but she then holds a crystal ball in front of Naegi.

"Uh, uh! If you want to free your friends, then you'd better surrender yourself to me, however, if you refuse me and the despair, your little gambler friend will die and I'll keep her body." The Red Queen said as she cackled and disappeared.

"Don't worry Naegi, we'll get your friends back." Alice said, and Naegi Nodded, they both had a certain goal, free all of Naegi's friends, kill the Red Queen, free Wonderland from the clutches of the despair, and exact revenge on the one who killed Naegi.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, here's the next chapter, I might need to get Alice: Madness Returns in able to see where to go from there, so feel free to leave a review, faves and follows along with ideas are welcome, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
